youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Icon
Rocket Is Rocket really his sidekick or is it an assumption based on the comics? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) African-American I'm very confused by this artilcle as it says here he resembles an African-American, what does that statement even mean? Why does someone appearence allow you to make such a sweeping statement please clarify? :His comics origin, which for the most part would go for YJ as well: he's an alien, with a very different physical appearance. Bald, light blue, no nose. Upon crash landing, he took DNA of the first life form that encountered him - a slave woman. The current wording in the article takes this original appearance into account; his current form isn't his original one, and he isn't African American, he's only taken the appearance and partial genetics of one. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:03, September 12, 2012 (UTC) So let met get this straight, I'm Black and from the UK and by your statement if I moved to the US and became a citizen this would allow any article to describe me as an African American I find the offensive! I would be British American just because you are black does not mean you are from Africa or America. 08:14, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I have no problems with the term black, but in the States, they're somewhat more sensitive about the term. Fact remains that Icon is a legal US citizen, and as such, he resembles an African-American. The public is not aware he's an alien. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) When was it confirmed that he was born in the United States, or took up citizenship, It does not state that on the page? 08:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :He is not born in the US. He's an alien. But he lives in Dakota City, a Midwest city. To everyone who knows him, he's African American. He also resembles a black man, but different cultures have different terms for minorities. In the US, African-American is the standard term. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:53, September 12, 2012 (UTC) But you said he is a legal citizen of the US which he is not. He of course is an extraterestrial and secondly he so long lived that he has forged documents to declare himself his own decendent neither makes him a legal citizen. So he was neither born in the US or became a naturalized citizen. 09:03, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :The key word is RESEMBLES. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) : Even if it's forged, it's still (officially) making him a legal american, any broad terms for black people are typically regarded as offensive so it makes it impossible to be both politically correct and 100% accurate. African American is closest to appropriate that there is. Since it's not saying he IS an african american, it's not lying either. he also resembles an aborigine, but fact is he's in america and most black people in america (hence the closest approximation for ICON) are referred to as African American. EvaPort666 (talk) 09:17, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok I it's just confusing, because in the UK we don't have African Americans. 09:31, September 12, 2012 (UTC)